The present invention relates to a simple foldable and disassemblable tripod assembly, and more particularly to a practicable construction of a simple tripod assembly, suitable for tables, chairs, cap and apparel stands, and tabletops, having three or more tubular supports and a central shaft or rod, and easily disassemblable, fixable and foldable to a single piece.
The lower end of a central main shaft of a conventional seat pad is constructed in a multi-tubular joint to fasten the connection of legs by means of generally three to five tubular legs, which, after insertion into the multi-tubular joint, are welded solidly as a whole, or screwed one by one with screws solidly onto the joint, or which are one by one screwed to the joint by way of threads. In such a construction and connection method, not only the assembly takes a lot of time, but, once it is assembled, it will be immpossible to simply fold up the legs to save packing volume and to facilitate transportation, unless all the legs are disassembled and piled up in pieces (welded legs cannot be disassembled).
Furthermore, to disassemble the legs requires screwing the screws tight or unscrewing the screws one by one. It is a very troublesome operation, and in addition, its construction is complicated with a much higher manufacturing cost.